Love Letter
by inlovewithcarlitos
Summary: Kendall breaks up with you, but you're not ready to face it. Do you get him back or not.


"'Cause I'm in love with you baby" you sing as you turn the corner heading down your street. Kendall's truck is parked outside your house. "So I'll put it in a love letter. It's a yes-no maybe"

You remember when Kendall first sung this too you. He sung it the night when you moved in with him, you took a walk down the beach to watch the sunset and ended up falling asleep in each other's arms on the beach. You smile remembering the perfect moment.

"Can we get in the same boat together? " You sing as you walk up your driveway looking straight at Kendall. You walk up to give him a hug but he says "No, stay there." You do as he says, not sure what's going on.  
>"This. Us. It's not working out. I.. I can't do this anymore. It hurts me to be away from you all the time on tour. I don't know what to do." He says.<p>

You're shocked. What has come over him? Yeah, he goes away on tours all the time but when he gets home he's happy to see you. You act like you're a happy couple that just had a break from each other, but you're not really taking a break. You move closer to him taking a seat on the steps not sure about what to say.

"W- what? Kendall, you know every time you go away i miss you and when you come back i'm the happiest girl on the planet. I know it's not the best right now with you going on tours and everything, but this, us, we can work it out. We can." You manage to say,

"I- i don't know. I'm confused about everything. I wish i could just stay home here with you spending every hour of the day with you. I really wish i could. But.."

"But you can't.. You'd much rather be off with your band playing concerts everywhere to millions of girls that probably dream about only getting into your pants. Yeah, yeah i get it." You say getting up heading back towards where you came from.

You feel a hand grab your wrist and you turn around. "What Kendall? You think pulling me back is going to get me to stay. You basically just broke up with me and now you want me to stay? I don't want to wait around for your apology." You pull your hand out of his grasp and carry on walking down the path.

"Babe, please. Just let me explain. I never wanted it to end this way, but i just can't do it. Leaving you alone all the time, just please come back" you hear him say not turning around to look at him.

He doesn't bother to chase you just lets you go. Not sure where you're going you just carry on walking trying to clear your head. You decide to head to the beach. You have so many memories there with Kendall, not knowing if it's a good thing to go down there. You go in that direction anyway. All around you children are running around, laughing, playing happily in the cool summer weather. People out walking their dogs or just going for a run, every so often you see a couple, happy. All happy, everyone around you is happy.

As you get to the beach you look around, there are not many people on the beach tonight. You walk down the stairs and start to head to the place where Kendall first brought you to the beach,

_'Babe, come. It's not that high' Kendall says looking down at you standing on the beach.  
>'I'm not coming up there, I'll fall off. You know i'm scared of heights.' You reply looking back up at him standing on a rock about 4 feet tall.<br>'I'll look after you. You won't be scared when you're with me, i promise"  
>You start laughing at how cheesy it sounds but shrug your shoulders and start to climb up the rocks.<br>"Oh my god. Keenndaall! Help me, i'm going to fall.' You say just about to start crying on how high up it is.  
>'Come here babe, it's okay.' He says reassuring.<br>'No-no , i can't' you say as a tear falls down your cheek not able to move.  
>'Babe, it's okay, I've got you' Kendall says coming closer to hug you.<br>You look up into his emerald eyes and you know he's going to look after you.  
>'Kendall, i really don't know what I'd do without you.' You whisper leaning to kiss him.<br>'Come, over here. I want to sing a song just for you' He pulls you over to the side of the rock and sits you down.  
>He starts singing and a tear falls down your cheek again, this time in happiness. He really is amazing at everything.<br>'Cause i'm in love with you baby. So I'll put it in a love letter. It's a yes-no maybe.  
>Can we get in the same boat together?' <em>

"I've been goin' crazy when i think about you" you hear someone sing behind you. You turn around slowly to see it's Kendall.  
>"I thought you might have been here. Look, about before, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I still love you and i always will, it just hurts me to see you alone when i leave."<br>"Oh Kendall" you say getting up and running to him no longer aware of how high you are. He opens his arms and you straight into them hugging him like you have never hugged him before. Looking up you whisper "I love you Kendall. Never do this again. Promise?"  
>"I promise" Kendall says leaning down to kiss you forgetting all about the fight you just had.<p>

_'Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is tell you. _


End file.
